


Honey and Vanilla

by community_gardens



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/community_gardens/pseuds/community_gardens
Summary: Odalia confronts Amity after the events of Wing it Like Witches.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 326





	Honey and Vanilla

_"Amity."_

Her mother spat out the word as if it were dirt. Cold eyes scrutinized the witchling before her as if she were a bug under a magnifying glass. 

It made Amity shiver, digging under her skin like a terrible itch. She felt dirty, so pitifully small under that glare. _Inadequate_. Her throat closed over, she couldn't bring herself to respond. Not that it ever did any good, anyway. Her fists clenched against the ground in front of her, eyes fixed to the expensive marble flooring. 

"Would you care to explain how you injured yourself today, darling?" The words were sharp, immensely cold under their gilded exterior. It was a trap, of course. Every answer would be the wrong one. But Amity had resigned herself to this the second she pushed Luz out of the way of Boscha's tackle. It made it easier when she knew what was coming, at least. 

"I was playing a game of grugby, mother. It would seem I've fallen out of practice." Amity knew how this routine went. Her mother inevitably knew exactly what happened already, but she would drag it out of Amity's own mouth piece by piece. It came down to control, in the end. It always did.

"Oh really? How interesting. Though, I wonder who there possibly was to play against, considering there weren't any formal matches today." 

"I played against Boscha and her team, mother."

Mrs. Blight's eyebrows rose in a practiced disbelief, "really, dear? Then who might your teammates have been?" Ah, and there it was. They were exactly where her mother had wanted to end up. No matter. Amity had anticipated as much.

"Willow Park and," she falters only briefly, almost unnoticeably, "the human girl." Leaving Luz's name unspoken made something twist uncomfortably in her chest. 

"Ah, I see." Her mother's tone held a certain degree of satisfaction. That tone had always been the part that Amity hated the most. It felt so much like losing. "Now, Amity dear, you do remember that… _incident_ from when you were younger, yes? With a certain Ms. Park?" Mrs. Blight's hand grazed the witchling's cheek roughly and it takes all that she had not to flinch away. 

"Yes mother." Her tone fell flat, even. 

"You know it is your duty as a Blight to uphold our family's honor, don't you dear?" Her mother's voice was honey, overly sweet as she caressed her daughter's cheek. Amity held her gaze. 

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good. Then you will apologize to Boscha immediately for this… mishap, and cut ties with Ms. Park. I do not want to hear that you have been _anywhere_ near that human," the words hit Amity like a baseball bat, causing her breath to hitch. Ice spreads through her chest. 

Suddenly Amity was seven years old again, Two shadows looming over her as eerily similar words echoed through her head. She felt the same panic bubble up in her chest, the same terrible, terrible fear rooting her in place. It was the panic of seeing the twins with her diary in hand, of seeing mint green instead of auburn brown in the mirror. It was the panic of something that was hers being taken away, stolen. It left panicky shallow breaths in its wake.

"Wait- but, mother-" she exploded all at once, perfect exterior cracking as a plea entered her voice.

Her mother cut her off swiftly with a growl, the hand brushing her cheek turning to grip her jaw tightly. "You will _not_ bring this family down, do you understand me, Amity? You will not disgrace the Blight name."

"I-" Amity stopped with a hiss as she felt pressure on her broken leg. Her mother stood with her foot pressed firmly against the witchling's cast, right over the break. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her as the foot pressed down. 

Her mother's voice had lowered to a venomous seething, almost a hiss in Amity's ear. "You will apologize to Boscha. You will cut ties with Willow Park. You will never speak to the human again." 

Amity stayed silent, mouth working helplessly to say something. To say anything. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go back. As terrified as she was of her mother, she had felt _freedom._ Real, genuine freedom. And it came in the form of a bright eyed girl named Luz Noceda. And no, Amity couldn't give that up. Not again. "Mother…" she finally choked out. 

The witchling didn't get very far before her mother was roughly pressing a heeled shoe into her shin, expression blank. Amity bit down hard on her lip, tasting copper and stifling an abrupt scream. Her mother hated it when she made too much noise. 

"What was that, dear?" 

Amity's face dropped into unsettling calm, schooled into an emotionless mask. Her mother smiled, though it was sharp and twisted. She knew that she had won. "I said yes, mother." 

"What will you do?" She demanded, heel pressing harder into the rough surface of her recently-broken leg. Amity could feel the lightly healed fracture splintering once more. Icy pain shot up her leg and brought searing agony to her flesh. She felt slick warmth as her palms bled under her grip. Her cast dented under the pressure.

"I will cut ties with Willow Park. I will apologize to Boscha. I-I will never see the human again," she gasps out, fighting to keep a scream at bay. The words felt like lead in her mouth, dropping heavily from her lips. They felt alien to her ears, like she was hearing someone else say them. She might as well have been, her head felt so foggy. There was just so much _pain,_ she had to _make it stop, please_. Her head scrambled to give her mother what she wanted. 

"That's right, there's a good girl," Ms. Blight says, removing her foot from its place on her shin. There was no relief, only a throbbing pain in her leg and the screaming in her head.

Her mother takes a step back before raising her eyebrows in practiced concern. "Now, how did you damage your cast, dear?" 

Amity grit her teeth before lowering her head. "I tripped and hit it against the table, mother. I apologize for my carelessness," her voice held practiced grace, she allowed herself a brief moment of pride that she was able to keep it level.

"It would do well for you to be more careful, Amity." She chided, and Amity could hear the threat underneath. _Do not disappoint me again,_ it said. "You may go see the healers about your leg. Apologize for wasting their time earlier." And then she was gone, heels clacking against the ground in perfect rhythm. 

Amity didn't move. She couldn't. Every simple motion made her leg scream in agony. So she dropped herself fully to the ground, curling in on herself in the quiet hallway of Blight Manor. She knew her mother would not return, she had gotten what she wanted. The witchling drew her bloodied hands close as her chest imploded. Tears traced her cheeks and sobs wracked her body. She felt so small in that moment, so miniscule. Insignificant. Suddenly she was the three year old locked out of her father's office, sitting on cold marble floors with an empty stomach. Her shoulders shook powerfully, but no sound escaped her. She knew better than that. So instead she let tears blur her vision and drip onto the pristine marble below her. It was cold, leeching away the little warmth in her chest until she was empty. Dark.

She froze when she heard the faint clicking of heels on marble, mind being thrown into fuzzy panic before she registered the sound further. It wasn't the harsh, measured clacking of her mother's heels. It was the soft, light tapping of her sister's flats. The sound was gentle, unwinding the tension in her shoulders. It meant impending salvation.

The witchling stayed still as the clicking drew closer, mind idly calm at last. She knew the fluttery panic was still battering at her chest, only held at bay temporarily. She would face it later, now she only wanted her sister. She wanted relief. A small smile curled over her lips when she heard the quiet gasp behind her. 

"Mittens?" The clicking grew closer until she saw those sleek black flats halt in front of her. She dragged her eyes sluggishly up to Emira's face, pinched in worry. "Amity?" She said again, gentler. 

"Hey, Em," she murmured. 

Emira dropped to the ground beside her, checking her over meticulously for injuries. She frowned at the crescent marks in Amity's palms before her eyes narrowed at the dent in her cast. "What…?" 

"Mother," is all Amity has to whisper. She saw anger and understanding flicker behind Emira's eyes before the older girl scooped her up gently. The witchling hissed in pain as her leg was jostled. Emira squeezed her in apology. "It's broken again," she managed, having to refrain from digging her nails into her palms again. 

Emira only nodded, summoning her scroll to send a quick message to Ed as they quietly approached Amity's room. No sooner had the door closed behind them then Edric had 

opened it again, taking one look on Amity's face and quickly shutting the door. He drifted over to his twin's side in soft concern. "Hey, Mittens," he murmurs gently. 

Amity tuned her older siblings out as they talked in front of her, trying to take hold of her breathing and wrestle it under control. It helped take her focus away from the agony clawing up her leg. Her eyes refocused only as Emira crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Ams, how're you doing?" 

"M' leg hurts," she mumbled simply, hands clutched tight in her lap. 

The twins exchanged another glance before looking back at her. "Ed will go get you a healer, alright? I'll be right here." Amity nods slowly. 

As her brother slipped out of the door, Emira waved a finger in the air to summon a damp rag. "Can I see your hands, Amity?" Her sister made sure to keep her voice clear, gentle. She knew it helped calm the witchling's nerves. 

Amity glanced down at her hands, unfolding them and blinking in dull surprise. She had forgotten about the ten angry marks there. Slowly, the witchling extended her palms out to Emira, who frowned at the deep crescent marks dug into her pale skin. Wordlessly, the older witch began to wipe dried blood gently from her hands. It chased off the chill in Amity's chest for a moment, spreading a dull warmth in its place. A smile flickered to life on her face for a moment, only smothered when her door opened with a soft click. 

Amity immediately snapped to attention, sitting up straight with her hands in her lap. Emira de-summoned the rag and glanced up at the healer following Edric into the room.

The healer immediately zeroed in on the witchling, striding over to stand in front of her and glance down at her leg. He frowns, faintly. "Good evening, Miss Blight. What seems to be the problem?" 

"I hit my leg against the coffee table earlier, sir. Dented my cast, I think the bone fractured again," she recites easily, her expression blank and tone even despite the pain. A Blight never shows weakness. She could see the dark look that flashed over the twins' faces. 

The man only hummed, kneeling down to hover a hand over her leg. He performed the spell quickly, and Amity had to fight back a sigh of relief as the searing pain dulled to its former ache. She even welcomed the uncomfortable writhing sensation as the bone set itself back into place. He stood upright once more, hands clasped behind his back. "Your instructions are the same as before, Miss Blight. I expect that you take it easy for 3 weeks, and do be more careful." He turns to Edric, "if that is all, master Edric, I will be on my way," he bows his head shortly as Edric gives him a nod, shuffling out of Amity's room. 

The three stay silent for a few moments before the twins slowly slink towards Amity, settling down to either side of her on the bed. She hadn't moved since the healer walked in, eyes fixed on the far wall and eyes slightly unfocused. 

"Hey, mittens?" Edric whispers, "wanna talk about it?" 

Amity jolted, as if just realising that her siblings were still there. The witchling swiveled her head between them before letting out a shaky breath. The tears soon followed and she rubbed at her eyes viciously, letting out a strangled sob as Emira pulled her close. She gripped her sister's clothes desperately, shoving her face into the older witch's shoulder. Edric rubbed at her back soothingly and she let out an anguished cry, choking on tears. 

"Mother- she said, she said I h-have to apologize to Boscha and that I c-can't talk to Willow anymore and-" she sucked in a tremulous breath, thoughts loud as every panicked notion from earlier returned. The fear battering at her rib cage broke free. "She said I'm not allowed to see Luz ever again," she whispered quietly, voice thick with barely-contained despair. 

The twins glance at each other before Emira clutches the witchling closer to her chest. "Hey, hey… Amity. It's going to be okay," she murmurs gently.

"Yeah, Em's right, mittens. We'll help you," Edric adds, leaning into Amity's other side.

"You- you will?" Amity asks, voice so feeble that both of the twins tighten their grip. 

"Of course," they responded at once. 

Amity's breath left her in a rush as she folded in Emira's arms, dropping like dead weight. Her sister kept a hold of her regardless. " _Thank you,_ " she all but cried, choking on her words. 

The trio stayed together for several more hours, the twins not wanting to leave Amity's side and Amity appreciating the company. Conversation came easily with Ed and Em, and it made the ice in her lungs sting just a little bit less. 

Inevitably, though, the pair filed out of Amity's room, although not after making the younger witch swear to call them if she needed anything. It made a faint smile curl over her lips until the door closed behind them, sealing her in darkness.

Amity stared up at the ceiling in thought. The fluttery panic rose in her chest again, trying desperately to escape its cage. Amity swallowed it down. Ed and Em would help her. She'd be fine. 

Nonetheless, she found herself crawling delicately out of bed to kneel on the floor. The witchling fumbled blindly for a few moments before she found what she had been looking for, pulling the locked box out from under her bed. Amity opened it with reverence, as she always had, and delicately grasped for a small square of paper. It smelt faintly of vanilla. 

Tucking herself tightly into bed, she holds the piece of paper close. The witchling sucked in a breath before tapping it's smooth surface lightly. 

Amity watched, as she always did, in quiet awe as the golden orb materialized before her. She clutched the little orb as close as she possibly could, smiling even as tears blurred her vision. 

_"Here! Now you have something to remind you of me, even when I'm not there,"_ Luz had said to her, pushing the stack of meticulously drawn light glyphs into her shaking hands. _"Just tap them, like this,"_ she demonstrated, smiling wide as a golden sphere rose between them. The light made Luz's eyes look like honey, she remembered thinking. 

Honey and vanilla, that's what the lights smelled like. It was what Luz smelled like. Amity felt herself inhale quietly, forcing herself to memorize the scent. She committed Luz to memory, too. The way her hair shone golden in sunlight, the way there were faint freckles across her cheeks when she got too close, the way her eyes seemed to hold so much light. So much warmth. She worried distantly that indulging herself like this would only throw her into desolation, but instead it kept her afloat. There wasn't a single thing Amity could think of that Luz couldn't do, that she couldn't overcome through the force of her will alone. They were going to be okay. If only because it was Luz. 

And, even though she knew the magic lights didn't give off any heat, it still felt warm to Amity. The soft glow chased away the ice in her chest, and just this once she felt herself thaw.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work for this fandom ! This ended up being longer than anticipated!! It was mainly just meant to be a quick oneshot based around an idea I had :')
> 
> I really like writing for this fandom though. This one was mostly a character study/looking into Amity's dynamic with her parents and the twins? I'm soft for the twins being good siblings.


End file.
